Marked
by Jiinx Ne
Summary: "These boys are here to be fighting machines. Not to fall in love." For a birthday present, Sebastian becomes head of a training camp for young boys to become soldiers. When he finds Ciel in the camp, he is infatuated. But he can't get too close. He could get hurt. AU, OOC. SebxCiel.
1. Chapter 1

_Another fic, because the other one has gone for shit. I stopped liking it around the third chapter. I might delete it. Oh well, it won't be missed._

_Here's this one. I hope it's at least a little bit better not that it isn't all OC's._

_NOT a SebsxLizzy fic. SebsxCiel._

* * *

He woke up rich, and went to bed even richer. This was how he lived his life for eighteen years. Today was his nineteenth birthday and Sebastian Michaelis was "celebrating" it the way he'd always done ― through being showered relentlessly by family members who were invited.

"Happy birthday, Sebby-darling," Sebastian's aunt said as she handed him a check and kissed him on the cheek. She then wandered away aimlessly to mingle with others. Sebastian smiled his fake smile and stared down at his lap filled with crap he knew he didn't need. But he was an obedient young man. He'd always been obedient. He wasn't going to complain.

His crimson eyes shot up lazily as he spotted a flash of gold. Silky locks of golden blonde hair flew daintily in the air as a petite girl flitted towards the birthday boy. She stopped in front of him and placed her pink-nailed hands on his knees and leans forward, her breasts pressing harshly against her tight bodice dress. Her sparkly, emerald eyes looked up at Sebastian temptingly.

She places nothing but a small folded piece of paper onto the pile of paper gifts on his lap and whispers, "Meet me later." And with that, she was gone in the crowd of partying guests. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched with anticipation and looked down at the note.

_**Building 301, Room 308.**_

He smirked.

...

The walk to the room was quite pesky, but when he got to room 308, there was a note on the door. **_Sebastian. Come in. _****  
**

Sebastian blinked at the note and tore it off and turned the knob. It didn't open. He tried again. It squeaked open and he let out the apprehensive breath he had unknowingly held. He walked it and shut the door, loud enough so that anyone could have been made aware of his presence. The apartment was quite small. And with that, he heard a light, yet muffled, voice.

"I'm in here."

Sebastian turned his head towards the sudden sound and walked towards the closed door. He opened it and was shocked ― yet not really shocked ― to see Elizabeth Midford in all her beautiful glory. She was in a black and pink laced corset with black panties. She had on thigh-high stockings that was hooked onto a garter belt. Her golden hair was let loose, flowing around her small body. Her lips were lightly glossed and it looked as though she'd constantly bitten them to get them plump and red.

"Sebastian..." she lifted her body from the lewd position she had placed herself in solely for the eyes of Sebastian... that night.

"How would you know if it were me? It could have been a landlord or someone." Sebastian took off his jacket and threw it onto a chair nearby. He unbuttoned his shirt and left it open. Elizabeth just smirked.

"It doesn't matter. You're here, are you not? Now... come here." She used one pointed finger to lure Sebastian in. Unbeknownst to her was that nothing could lure Sebastian Michaelis in. But on his own accord, Sebastian obeyed. It wasn't like he had anything else to do that night other than count up his monetary gifts. He allowed the girl of his age to undo his dress pants and then drop until Sebastian caught them. He wasn't planning on staying too long. He pushed her back as gently as he could and crawled up the small, yet plush, bed. He fingered the laces on Lizzy's corset and pulled it off. Her breasts lay cutely on her chest as they were freed from the merciless cage they were cooped up in. Lizzy smiled victoriously, for there was no one who didn't take a second glance at her perfect body.

Sebastian, with the stoic face he had on default, gently stroked the perky, pink nubs on her chest. He flicked them lazily once, twice. Lizzy couldn't help but release a quiet whine at the light touches. Sebastian smirked and lowered his body to her garter and he unhooked it and tugged it off along with her laced panties. His cold fingertips lightly ran down the velvety skin of her crotch. Lizzy shivered at his touch. Sebastian slid his fingers further down to where she'd become quite noticeably damp. Sebastian snorted inwardly, just slightly miffed at her eagerness.

Sebastian, though turned on, was getting quite bored and wanted to release himself so he can get back to organizing his now-messy bedroom. He leaned forward and slid in slowly, allowing Lizzy to adjust. Lizzy's face was flushed and she was breathing quite heavily. She gripped the male's arms and she whimpered. Sebastian smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you could handle it," Sebastian mocked, receiving a playfully spiteful look from the girl underneath him.

"No one can handle a cock as big as yours. I'm ready... move."Lizzy closed her eyes. Breathed in and then out. And Sebastian did nothing other than comply.

..

Sebastian walked around the corner to the dark store at the end of the block. He opened the door and heard a dark jingle signalling his arrival. A maniacal giggle was heard from the back of the shop.

"Kukuku~ Is this the day that the great Sebastian finally comes to let me pierce that amazing body of his?" From behind the back door came a lithe figure with long, silver hair with bangs that draped over his face and covering his eyes. His body was covered in a skin tight, black shirt that framed his body and arms perfectly and the sleeves came down to half of his hands. He wore black, tight pants and black shoes.

"That day will continue to be non-existent, my dear Undertaker," Sebastian said smoothly as he walks gracefully across the empty, dark store to where his friend stands behind a counter. The one called Undertaker just smiled slyly and cocked his head to the side.

"Well, a man can wish, can't he? So what brings you here?" Undertaker slides a skinny finger across Sebastian's coated chest, his long, black fingernails scraping against the fine leather gently.

Sebastian smirked and looked down at the pearly white skin of his friend that contrasted so drastically with the black nails. Then he said, "Do I really need a reason to visit my closest friend whom I love dearly?"

Undertaker's head dipped slightly and a faint rosy color dusted his cheeks as he parted his lips into a smile. "Oh, you do flatter me so."

"Do I? It's most unintentional." Sebastian chuckled as he brought Undertaker's hand to his lips and gave it a gentle peck.

Just then, the door flew open, bringing moonlight into the originally dark store as it jingled, signalling a customer. A woman dressed in red pumps and black pants with a red coat draped over her torso walked in. Her heels clicked firmly as she strutted to the counter. Her voice was sultry when she said, "I would like a tattoo, please."

Sebastian released the pale hand as Undertaker giggled at the woman. "Right this way, ma'am. Hehehe." He led her to the back room where tattoos were given. "What would you like?"

The lady turned her head to Undertaker. "Red lips. Like mine." She then pressed her blood red lips together, rubbing them against each other and then she grinned slightly. Undertaker examined her shiny lips carefully before smiling deviously.

"Where?"

"Over here," she said, pointing at the area underneath her right shoulder above her chest.

"Lovely spot." A giggle." Lay back."

..

Undertaker eyed his handiwork smugly and sat up. "All, done, dear."

The woman sat up sighing from the stinging pain above her chest. She then ran red tipped finger through her scarlet hair. "How much?"

"Fifty." Undertaker smirked at her sour tsk. She reached in her bag and pulls out her wallet and pays the male. "Thank you, madam." She smiled and turned her head to the man in black sitting at the far corner of the room, head bowed down as if he were asleep. When he looked up at her with crimson eyes, she couldn't suppress the slight blush that crept though her cheeks. She stood and left.

When the door opened, jingled, and closed, Sebastian groaned slightly as he stood. "I'm old."

Undertaker cackled and looked up at the younger male. "Old? And I am?"

"Prehistoric." Sebastian kept a straight face as Undertaker continued to uncontrollably laugh. With a sigh, Undertaker stood and stretched his slim arms and body. He pouted playfully.

"Sometimes I truly loathe my job. Sitting in one place for at least an hour, with smelly people at some times. But it's worth it when I see the needle pierce their skin. Though, not much, it's enough. And legal." He giggled and walked across the room to Sebastian. Just then, the door opened to reveal another male with pale hair. He had a frown etched onto his face.

"I lost Oscar, " He stated simply. He eyed Sebastian nonchalantly and looked back at Undertaker.

"At your home?" A nod. "Well, he's probably under your bed again, Snake." Another nod, and the boy turned to leave.

"Are you done for today? It's almost ten. And, I'm bored." Sebastian turned his head towards the door and walks back to the front of the store.

"Yes, almost. I just need to put this in the register." With a smile, Undertaker slid behind the counter and, after recounting that he had all fifty dollars, placed the money in the register and closed it. He reached for his large, black robe he wore instead of a jacket and flung it over his thin body until he was completely covered. Sebastian didn't question, for he had been long accustomed to the strange ways of his best friend. Instead, he held the door for the older male.

When outside, Undertaker turned towards the door and locked it before turning to Sebastian, who playfully threw an arm around his waist. Then, they turned to corner to head to Undertaker's apartment.

The walk there wasn't long. It was only a few blocks from the tattoo parlor. Inside the apartment, it was toasty warm and quite well kept as they walked up the stairs, not trusting the elevator that had the bad habit of breaking down every so often. When they got to the eighth floor, they walked to the far end of the hall to Undertaker's door. When Undertaker unlocked the door, he looked back at Sebastian and smiled.

"Thank you for your company, Sebastian." He then revealed his thin hands and gently grabbed Sebastian's face, lowering him down slightly so Undertaker can press his lips against the other pair. The kiss was innocent as the lips just glided against one another for a few seconds. Sebastian smiled softly when Undertaker backed up. "Bye!" Undertaker laughed out loud and shut the door behind him.

Sebastian sighed, exhausted. He turned around and left to go back to his home.

The large mansion in which he resided was mostly empty, because of the maids' fast working. Once they finished what had to be done, they hid away in the servants' quarters. Sebastian's parents were usually gone during the day and partying with spoiled quests at night in the ballroom. So he wouldn't be bothered, Sebastian hid himself in his own room. On his desk lay several envelopes filled with cash and/or checks from his party the other day. With a sigh, he sat in his desk and ripped open an envelope to find a check of a thousand dollars. He grinned slightly and placed his money into a small file on his desk. He continued opening envelopes and organizing checks and dollars for another three more hours until he was finally done. He looked up at the clock on his desk. One thirty eight in the morning.

With a sigh, the young man stood and headed downstairs towards the party where horrid music blared as drunk guests danced lazily. Sebastian stood by the door and his red eyes scanned to room without having anything important to actually look for. Then he spotted a tiny figure in purple sprawled over Eric Slingby, a close friend and business partner of his father's. As he focused his vision, he saw Lizzy's green eyes half open as her pink tongue dangled sloppily in and out of Slingby's mouth. Her slender legs were revealed from her normally long dress. Her body pressed tight against Slingby's body in an incredibly vulgar position. Sebastian's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he scoffed.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned his head swiftly towards the sound of his name and he saw his father walking over to him. Well, stumbling over to him. His father reached the young man, he laid his small hand over Sebastian's shoulder and a drunken laugh shook his body. The man wasn't short, but he was no longer taller than Sebastian, who had outgrown everyone since he'd turn sixteen.

"Son... son. How are you not dancing? Everyone's dancing!" Sebastian's father smiled widely. His breath was pungent with the odor of alcohol, and it burned in Sebastian's nostrils. But he bared with it because this is one of the few times his father talks to him any other way than in a business tone.

"I'm... just checking up on you. You know how you get." Sebastian tried to smile, but the most he could do without scowling bitterly was a slight smirk.

"Oh," he chuckled "okay, thanks. Now boy, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Not now, of course. Tonight, we're partying!" _When are you_ not _partying,_ Sebastian thought. "He's coming tomorrow, he's got a great offer I think you'd look forward to."

"Really? What kind of offer?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side in confusion. His inky hair framed his face beautifully.

"Not now! Relax! Hey! Eric, get off that girl, she's Sebastian's lady." And then, he slumped off of Sebastian's broad shoulders to scold his friend. Lizzy trotted over to Sebastian looking a hot mess – well, a hot mess in Sebastian's eyes. Her dress was askew, her chest showing off more than it was meant to. Her pink lipstick was smeared across her mouth and strands of hair was poking out of her pigtails. Her face was flushed and she was panting slightly. When Sebastian looked down at the girl, she was eyeing him hungrily. Her eyes were clouded and she licked her messy lips. The disgusting act made Sebastian cringe visibly.

"What do you want?" Sebastian sneered when she started invading his personal space.

"Hm? Ohhh, nothing..." She droned as she danced drunkenly around the agitated, raven-haired man. "Just thinkin' about how hot you're looking tonight."

"Oh... really now." Sebastian rolled his red orbs as Lizzy grabbed his hands and brought him to a chair. She then made herself comfortable on his lap and wrapped both skinny arms around his neck. Her body reeked of perfume and beer. She dipped her head and breathed in Sebastian's scent. She shivered at the masculinity that radiated off of the man.

"You know..." she trailed her lips up Sebastian's neck, leaving a trail of lipstick "... I had a great time when we met on your birthday last week. Did you have fun?"

"A blast," said Sebastian, his voice dripping with sarcasm. But Lizzy didn't pick up on it because she was too wasted. He turned his head away from her and stared at the wall.

"Good. 'Cause I wanna do it again. Right. Now." And then, Elizabeth took Sebastian's head in her small hands and placed the sloppiest, wettest, most distasteful kiss upon his lips.

Shocked, Sebastian shoved her off and she fell tumbling onto the marble floor. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as other guests, including his father, watched the sudden situation.

"Sorry, but I don't like kissing drunk whores. So stay away from me, you disgusting slut." Then, he left a shocked girl on the floor and an astonished crowd and he headed up to his room, remembering all of the times he'd seen Lizzy in the back of some building or inside some car with some guy fucking their filthy brains out, many of those times just earlier that month. He preferred not to be a part of her horrible lifestyle.

When he closed his door, he removed his dress shirt and pants. He sat on his bed and pulled off his slacks and hopped into bed. Without a shirt and just in boxers and socks, he fell asleep wondering why he'd even accepted that wretched girl's birthday present. And how he'd even gotten it up in the first place.

..

* * *

_I don't know. Bleh. I've been thinking of this story for a while. Hurrumph. Anyways, thinking of a name for Sebastian's daddy-poo? I don't want to constantly be typing "his father" "Sebastian's father", blah blah blah. And a DOB for Sebastian. I was thinking sometime in the fall. But I'm not sure. :c_

_I am not really a fan of SebsxLizzy, but this is a part of my master plan. * Mischievously rubs hands together* I'm cold... It was weird with the little lemon scene earlier. I was battling with what word to use that won't sound too trashy. I think it's awright._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter, woo woo?_

_Ahh, whatever. I saw the reviews and I started crying. I am not one to get reviews, but you lovely people did. *sniff sniff*_

_And the alerts, thanks. Really? Seriously? Thanks._

_And the favourites? You rock for that._

_Oh 'kayyyy. Enough with the thank you's and the whatnots._

_And those of you who are not yet aware__, I made some changes to the first Chapter. I changed that one oc to someone from the actual show, so it'll make a bit of sense in this Chapter. Mmkay? Mmkay._

_Back to story._

* * *

Sebastian's room was large and dark. The walls were a dark red and the floors were wooden. He didn't have much in his room other than a T.V., his frequently-used computer desk, his... computer, several books on bookshelves. His bed was a king size bed with a headboard and foot board. His bed sheets were black and the covers were also a dark red.

The bed frame creaked as Sebastian tossed and turned in his bed. He groaned when he opened his eyes and saw that the sunlight had the audacity to enter his room. He stood groggily and trudged to the window and bitterly shut the blinds. With that, he could rest again. He went back to the bed and threw his toned body onto it, relishing in the comforting warmth his body had so recently brought onto the bed. But as quickly as it came, it left when a soft voice came from his door.

"Time to wake up!" That singsong voice rattled around in the sleepy male's ears. He groaned and rolled to his side, facing away from the offending sound. Then all of a sudden, his body was violated when a skinny hand slid across his abdomen. He gasped and lifted his arm, accidentally elbowing Grell in the face. "Ah, fuuuhh!" He bit his tongue to keep from cursing, but he couldn't help the pained scowl that crossed over his face. His emerald eyes glared at Sebastian. "I just wanted to wake you up..." He got up from the bed and went to Sebastian's mirror to examine his face. He gasped when he saw blood coming from his nose.

"I... I'm sorry, Grell. But you shouldn't just start touching me like that."

As if nothing had happened, Grell swirled around gleefully and looked up at the younger male. "In _what_ way should I touch in, then?" He giggled and smiled widely, his blood slipping over his pink lips and over his teeth. Sebastian cringed and moved to the red haired butler. He took a shirt from the floor and grabbed Grell's flushed face and wiped his nose with the cloth.

"Don't flatter yourself. Just.. go fix this. I'll get ready." With a pout, the butler exited the room. Sebastian sighed and went to the bathroom through the door by his desk. The large bathroom was pearly white with black and white pattern tiles. After turning on the shower, he removed his boxers and socks and stepped into the hot water.

The steamy water drenched his black locks quickly as he reached for the soap. He slowly washed himself with the soapy washcloth and loved the slippery feeling. After, he attacked his hair with shampoo.

When he deemed himself squeaky clean, he shut off the faucet and opened to curtain to see Grell standing outside the shower looking quite excited. In his hands were Sebastian's clothes and a white, fluffy towel on top. He stared at the shorter male for a few seconds and when he saw the green eyes traveling south, he grabbed the towel and pulled the curtain closed again. He reopened it after tying the towel securely around his slim waist.

"Oh, poo, you're no fun," Grell mumbled as he followed Sebastian to the sink.

"Shut up, I know you saw it." Sebastian kept his voice and expression nonchalant as he picked up his toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto the fine bristles.

"Yeeeeah, I did." Grell giggled as his pale face lit up in an obnoxious blush.

"Oh, shut up," Sebastian mumbled with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Mmm, yes, master. Call me when you're done."

..

After Sebastian was fully dressed and had eaten, Grell walked him to his father's office after being called.

"You don't have to follow me." Sebastian didn't turn his head when Grell, who walked right behind him, stopped and gasped in feigned offence.

"It is my _duty_ to take care of my master. You know this."

"Well... I don't care. Leave me alone, I'm there." And with that, he opened the large, wooden double doors and stepped into the big office.

His father sat in the large cushioned seat, looking rather boring. His green eyes shone slightly as he looked down at the papers. His reading glasses were propped daintily on the bridge of his nose. When he looked up at his son, his dark bangs slid to the side.

"Father," Sebastian addressed with indifference.

"Sebastian." His father nodded in acknowledgment.

"Is he here?"

"Is _who_ here?" His father looked quite annoyed or pained as he gently pressed against his temples.

'That... man? The one you said would be here today to discuss this... special offer of his?" Sebastian's crimson eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Oh. Him. He's running late. I think. I haven't called him yet. Can you please lower your voice? I've got the worse headache ever." He pouted slightly and sat back with his eyes drooping close.

"Um, okay. I wasn't yelling or anything." Sebastian motioned forward and sat in one of the two chairs placed in front on the desk that his father occupied. His father groaned and mumbled something about shutting up, but Sebastian took no offence to it,. It was his father's _own_ fault he was feeling the way we was in the first place. And he never learns._  
_

Then all of a sudden, the door slammed open, much to Sebastian's father's displeasure, revealing a quite happy Eric. His grin was ear to ear and his eyes shone with happiness for no good reason. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie tied loosely around his neck over a white collared dress shirt as he strolled into the room.

"Heyy, Alan." Eric moved behind the whining male who sat lazily behind the desk, and he leaned over him, his smile still intact.

"Please... _please_ shut up, Eric. I'm so hungover, I don't even want to live anymore."

Eric pouted at his friend's sour attitude. "Stop overreacting and take some damned aspirin. We've got a lot of crap to get done today, and we're already behind schedule–"

"No thanks to your tardiness," Alan, Sebastian's father bitterly interrupted.

"–because of your whining." He turned to the younger male. "Sebastian, it's good that you're here. There's someone who wanted to talk to you. But... I don't know why he isn't here..." He lifted his arm up in the air to pull back his sleeve and then moved his wrist to his face and looked at his silver watch. "He should have been here by now. Old bastard... Be right back."

Then Eric took out his cellphone from his pants pocket and headed outside the office looking rather worn out despite his chipper demeanor just a few minutes ago.

With a sigh, Alan opened his emerald eyes and stared at his son intensely, as if expecting something of him. Sebastian, feeling quite disturbed by being scrutinized so blatantly, finally snapped, "_What?_" He didn't like speaking so rudely to his father, but he utterly hated when said man was in those bad moods. He could be so irritating sometimes.

Alan scoffed and crossed his arms over his small chest childishly. Then, he turned to the small figure that stood motionlessly beside his desk ever since Sebastian had entered the office. "Ran, get me some aspirin, please."

The girl nodded and left without a word.

"Well, Sebastian, we don't need you right now. When Tanaka gets here, I'll call you, okay?" Alan looked at his son who looked back just as indifferently.

"Sure," Sebastian muttered and stood and went to the door right when Ran Mao came back with a silver platter with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

Sebastian walked down the hallway in silence until he heard the clicking of heels and when he turned around, sure enough, that annoying redhead was back.

"It's kind of creepy how you knew I was here," Sebastian said as Grell smiled playfully and walked side by side with the taller, black haired male as he fingered his black butler suit.

"I dunno how, either. I had a feeling, and I followed it."

"You shouldn't let every feeling you have guide you. Next thing you know you're in trouble." Sebastian went upstairs to his room and looked for his jacket in the closet. "I'm going out."

Grell huffed and looked at Sebastian. "Where are you going?"

Sebastian eyed the older male. "If you must know, I'm going to Undertaker's place."

"What? That freak? He's _soooo_ weird, Sebby. Why do you hang with him?"

"Because I can. Butt out, butler." Sebastian frowned at the red headed butler who's eyes widened at the words that came from Sebastian's lips.

Grell scoffed then pursed his lips as he turned and left the dark room. Sebastian just sighed and grabbed his wallet and left his room.

..

After a quick stop at his office, Sebastian sat at a cafe, his right leg slung over his left leg as he watched Undertaker nibble on biscuits. He lifted his cup of coffee and sipped it. He scowled, not liking the weakness of the caffeine. He sighed and looked up. Undertaker noticed this.

"Sebastian," he said after swallowing a biscuit that he would have enjoyed better had it been skull shaped, but _they don't serve skull shaped food_, "you seem tense. Talk to me. Talk to your friend." He smiled widely.

"No, I'm just anxious... curious. My father and Eric keep telling me there was an offer for me, and you know me – I can't _not_ know what things are about. The man who was supposed to be at my home a long time ago hasn't shown his face yet, and it's kind of frustrating, if you ask me."

This time, Undertaker cackled, startling other customers who ate their food or drank their beverages outside. "And I thought something serious was happening. Don't worry, dear. He'll be here soon, I'm sure. Do you have any idea what kind of... offer it is?" Undertaker cocked his head to the side, his fringe falling in the same direction.

"No idea. When I asked him last night, he was telling me not to worry about it. He was drunk, so I'm sure that's why he didn't say anything."

The older, silver-haired man nodded and he smiled as he placed his head on pale hands that were supported on the table by his slender arms. His robe slipped down revealing covered arms. Not that it was surprising; he's almost always covered head to toe whenever he is out, despite a sunny day like this one.

Just then, Sebastian felt a vibration in his pocket and he took out his phone to see Eric calling him.

"Yes?" Sebastian said when he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey. Tanaka said he'll be here in a few minutes, so why don't you get over here so you won't be late?"

"Oh, okay." When he hung up he took out his wallet and paid for their coffee and biscuits. "The guy is here."

"I'm gonna go with you. I have nothing to do today. Snake is manning the parlor today with Joker. Besides, this should be interesting." He giggled and stood as well, dusting himself off in case any crumbs decided to hitch a ride in the fabric of his robe. He then left and went down the street, followed by the raven haired male, and arrived at his black car. When he unlocked it, he sat in the driver's seat as Sebastian made himself feel welcomed in the passenger's seat. "Tell me again why you don't use your own car?"

"Because I don't know where I kept the car keys. I swear I left it on my rack by the kitchen, but when I went to get it, it was gone. Either that, or it's under my bed somewhere." Undertaker replied with a low chuckle as he started the car and drove away.

When they arrived at the large house, there was a medium sized limo parked behind Sebastian's car.

"Oh, God, he's here. Eric's gonna be pissed," Sebastian said between laughs. He removed the seat belt and stepped out of the car and walked with Undertaker to the front door.

When they got inside, he was greeted by a scowling, red headed butler.

"Welcome home, young master," Grell greeted lowly as he eyed the smaller male standing next to Sebastian, a wide, teeth-bearing smile etched onto his face. "And you, Undertaker." Grell's eyes narrowed in frustration as he tried to understand why the older male was trying so hard not to laugh. "_What_ is his _problem_, Sebastian?" His voice was a little whiny._  
_

"Nothing, he's just crazy old. Come on." Undertaker laughed out loud as he removed his robe and handed it to Ran Mao who stood silently next to Grell. She bowed slightly and left to go hang it up. The youngest male wrapped his arm around the oldest male's waist and led him to his father's room. Grell's stared enviously at that arm. He pouted and followed quietly.

Inside of Alan's room, A tiny old man sat down stiffly in one of the two chairs. Besides him was a younger male. His hair was dark in contrast to his pale skin. His eyes were a golden color and his face was expressionless.

Alan nodded at his son when he entered and flatly said, "Sit."

Sebastian sat down immediately, next to the old man who stared straight ahead. Undertaker stood next to his friend with his usual smile on his face. He leaned against the chair with his arm draped lazily over the top of it.

"Hello, Mr. Alan. How are you this _fine_ day?" Undertaker looked at the man he was addressing.

"Just fine. Why are you here?" Sebastian's father eyed the silver haired male camly.

"I just wanted to escort your fine son to your office is all." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched slightly but his stoic expression didn't change.

"Hm. Anyways, Sebastian, this is Tanaka. He is the head of the camp for Tomorrow's Heroes. It's a camp for young bos who train to become soldiers."

"So... like a boot camp." Sebastian smiled inwardly in approval as he crossed his legs as he turned to Tanaka. His face was small and cute. When he turned his head up from the old man, he was shocked to see that yellow-eyed male staring right at him, his golden orbs smoldering and melting over his crimson ones. For some reason, this made Sebastian feel kind of uncomfortable. The man just stared at him. He didn't move, just blinked every so often. Sebastian was cut from his disturbing trance when the oldest man spoke, his voice light and cheerful.

"Yes, ho ho ho, you could say that. But it's a little more extreme than that. We train our young boys to become legitimate fighting machines."

"Isn't that kind of... immoral?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man.

He laughed. "Yes... yes, some people may call it that. But we are trying to make them strong. To defend our country."

Sebastian nodded, understanding. He still thought this whole thing was kind of twisted, but... it was a boot camp nonetheless. Sebastian loved boot camps. Though he'd never gone before, Undertaker went there, and the things he told a younger Sebastian of the place were absolutely fantastic. But, his father never allowed him to go anywhere. And maybe this time, he could not only _go_ to a boot camp, but hold some authority among the people there.

"What about the camp then?" Sebastian looked at Alan, then Eric, then Tanaka.

"Oh. So, as you may be able to tell, I'm not as strong as I was back when I first started the camp. I used to be quite sharp, and able to set a good example. But, I'm withering. I need a successor. Claude here won't do it." He pointed to the man standing, still eyeing the raven haired man. "He says he's fine with his current position as second to the head." He looked down. "I know you're wondering, 'Why is he coming to me? I'm not related.' But, as my friends Eric and Alan have told me, you are very strong yourself. You have the ability to teach these boys what it takes to serve. And besides, I never married. I have no son."

Sebastian blinked. "B-but, what about him – Claude? I thought he was–"

"Oh-ho-ho. No. He's not my son, he's my nephew."

Sebastian lifted his head and mouthed "Oh." He heard silent snickers from the once silent grey-haired man.

"So," Tanaka says almost apprehensively, "Will you do it?"

It was silent for a few moments. Sebastian really had no idea how to run anything. And a camp of possible super-human boys? He was unsure of whether or not he would be respected. He himself, though truly an incredible strong and skilled young man, has no history of training, or anything. He was quite knowledgeable in the business department, because that was his father's career.

"I'll try," Sebastian finally stated. But when Tanaka sighed happily and opened his mouth to speak, he cut in. "But. I'm still not certain if I can do this. This is not something I expected to be offered. Don't fool yourselves into believing I've got what it takes. Because, I don't know myself. If I feel I'm not capable of doing this, I'm out. Got it?"

Tanaka pursed his tiny, wrinkled lips and nodded briskly. "Thank you."

Sebastian nodded back and looked at Undertaker.

"Can I be his assistant?" Undertake smiled widely at Alan.

"What? You can't!" Sebastian stared at the older man like he was crazier than he already was.

"Why not? I'm as... 'talented' as you are. And I've got military skills. You remember how I went to camp when I was younger. I can do it. Please?" Undertaker smiled a fake smile of plea and he pressed his hands together in a begging way. He knew, though, that whether or not Sebastian accepted his request, he'd be going with him.

"Ugh. Fine. Just don't bother me when we're there." Sebastian looked down then at his father. "Can I go now? I have to go to my office to tell them I'm leaving."

"Don't worry, I'll do it!" Eric said, smiling widely. "Go pack up your stuff. You'll head out tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_?" Why so soon?"

Because, Tanaka has to head back to the hospital. He's sick, you know. The camp has gone about a week without a director, and soon, the stability will be lost."

_Stability?_ Sebastian thought.

"Ok, f-fine." He let out a tired sigh. "So much stuff, and it's not even five. I'm out." He sat up and turned to leave. He turned his head back and saw that Claude had watched him leave. His face was unreadable, but his eyes were singing a different song.

...

* * *

_I think this chapter was mainly a bunch of rambling on about nothing in particular. I'm kind of sick with Summer Fever. Oh well. I hope it's good._

_Thanks again for the reviews and alerts and the faves and the this and the that._

_And I didn't revise this chapter. I was just too_ happy_ to be done with it so I went straight to updating. Sorryyyy._

_Review some more and maybe there'll be a third chapter. Toodle loo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, folks. Thanks for the reviews. I thought they were cute. And totally awesome._

_Having a bad day so far, but typing a chapter will make me feel all better!_

_Mmkay, have fun readin'._

* * *

_Large, metal clamps held down fragile arms as needles pricked and pierced heated skin._

_He gasped and panted harshly, whimpering loudly._

_"Stay still, Ciel! You'll be strong. You'll be the best of all the other boys. Just... stay still! Hold his head down, men."_

_Ciel felt large, gloved hands grasp onto his small head and he frantically looked around, his dark blue orbs rolling around desperately. He couldn't see a damned thing, the bright light of the operation table beamed straight down on his paled face. He squinted, hoping that would ease the trouble, but it only made his head throb even more with pain. All of a sudden, the light started getting cut off by some circular object._

_Then, the light was cut off in his right eye and pain shot through it, spreading across his body. He couldn't hear anything, not even the blood curdling sound of his screams._

_Ciel... Ciel...  
_

"Ciel! Ciel..? Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Ciel's body shot up from his bunk, screaming from the shock.

"Ah, fuck! Ciel, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alois growled and he covered his ears.

"I'm sorry! You- I just had–"

"No time for your excuses. The bell already rang, we have to be standing up front in five minutes! Get your ass up!" Alois pushed the small body off the thin mattress, Ciel tumbling onto the floor. He groaned in pain, having slept in the most uncomfortable mattress he'd ever slept in. But he didn't have time to take it slowly; he had to get going. He didn't want to get punished again – God no, he _couldn't_ get punished again. He hurried to get on his uniform, then he pulled on his loose fitting slacks and his boots. He then put on a black eye patch over his right eye and rushed outside to stand in between Alois and Luca. He was panting heavily as he tried to regain his composure.

"Ash," a stern voice boomed in the outside air. Everyone on the line instantly stiffened at the voice. They watched as Fred Aberline walked down the row of soldiers-to-be, looking down at his roster and back up at the boys to check their availability.

"Here." Ash stood up straight, his bright purple eyes glaring at the sky as if to curse God. A perfect salute, as always. He was the most favored one.

As Aberline continued role call, Ciel continued to try and fix his uniform. His shirt was untucked and his pants were not yet stuffed in his boots. He bent down on one knee and quickly tucked in his slacks, then did the same for the other. When he stood up, he saw a ticked off Aberline eyeing him from above his clipboard.

"Unprepared again, Phantomhive?" Aberline's eyes narrowed as Ciel stiffened at the harsh tone.

"I... I didn't hear the bell." Ciel stared down at his feet, cursing at himself for not tying the shoe laces on his left boot.

"Of course you didn't," Aberline hissed right before slamming his roster down on the dark blue-haired boy's head, knocking him to the dusty ground. "You'd do best to be more attentive. What kind of soldier would you be if you couldn't sense an attack coming even in your sleep?"

Ciel whimpered silently as he tried getting up, but his body was so weak. He was usually never as strong as anyone else in the camp, especially after being denied dinner last night as a punishment for slipping in the mud in the practice trenches. The boy was trampled by everyone who was behind him. When Soma found him later on after everyone had headed back to shower, Ciel was almost completely buried in the dirt.

When he was finally at his feet, Aberline sneered and turned to finish role call. Alois didn't turn his head to Ciel, but his eyes darted annoyingly towards the younger male.

"You need to pay more attention! You don't wanna get in _more _trouble, do you? Honestly, sometimes you're totally hopeless." Ciel frowned at the blonde and stared down. He was not hopeless. He was just hated. No one took him seriously. Everyone thought he was just some annoying weakling. Even _Luca_ seemed more capable of the training that he did. Ciel just scoffed to himself and brushed his rueful thoughts out of his head. He needs to focus. Today was supposed to be a special day.

Rumor says that Director Tanaka resigned from his position, and a new guy was coming in to take his place. Truthfully, Ciel believed that Faustus would've taken his place, but when he made the dumb mistake of mentioning it to Luca and Alois in front of the tall, yellow-eyed male, Claude had him put in solitary confinement for three days for "talking out of turn". God, Ciel loathed that man. But Alois thought the guy was _dreamy_. Ciel remembered when they were in their bunker – Ciel, Luca, Alois, and Dagger shared one bunker – he'd heard Alois getting off to his sick fascinations of Claude.

But still. It was just a rumor. The only ones besides the trainers and officers and members of the board who actually know what went on in the camp were Lau, Soma, and Ash. And they never talked to any of them, or as they liked to call them "degenerates". They just felt as though they were better being as they got special privileges.

After role call, everyone scattered to see what their classes were for the day. Everyone but Ciel moved, the small teen stood still, recalling on his dream last night – his dream of his memory. And a dark memory it was. The pain, the horrifying pain. The scarring fear froze the boy; he couldn't even hear Luca shouting his name.

..

"Sebastian, you seem nervous. What, the water's too cold for you?" Undertaker giggled as he poured some wine in a glass in the little shelf of Sebastian's limo as they were headed to Sebastian's new job. He was quite the heavy drinker, but he never failed to stick with the simpler, fancier beverages whenever he was around Sebastian, not that the taller, but younger male didn't like a swig or two of a bottle of beer every once in a while.

"Yes, Undertaker. In fact, I _am _nervous. What I supposed to do? What am I to expect? You know I've never had a job outside father's company. Now all of a sudden I'm being promoted to director of a training... boot camp sort of place." Sebastian frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked out the window to quickly check that the other vehicle with Tanaka, Eric, and Claude was still steadily behind them.

"You've nothing to fear, my dear. You're very talented and you're smart. You can figure this out. I'm gonna be right by your side the whole way," Undertaker cooed, reassuring the young man as he patted his knee with a gloved hand. "And besides, you're super demanding, I'm sure they will listen to you once you're settled in. Am I correct, Grell?" Undertaker turned his silver head towards the frowning, red headed butler who sat across from him with his arms crossed sourly across his chest. He shrugged, refusing to speak within hearing distance of anyone as crazy or as comfortable around Sebastian as Undertaker, even if the man was his elder brother._  
_

But that changed real quick once Grell looked out the window and saw the large gates that led to the camp.

"Oh, my God, we're finally here! We're–" Grell was cut off by the disgusting shock he felt when saw how depressing the inside of the camp looked to him. There was grass everywhere, but where there wasn't grass, there was dusty sand and cement sidewalks. Most of the buildings were small bunkers where the campers slept in and spent their free time in. The offices and rooms where the academics were held were wide and made of cement bricks. "What the hell?" Grell shouted as he started to pout in utter disappointment. "This looks like a freaking concentration camp! Sebaaaastian! We're not staying here, are we?" Grell turned back to said man who appeared to be asleep as his head was bowed down and bounced slightly as the wheels of the limo trekked over small sandy speed bumps. Grell then remembered that they weren't alone as he heard the amused chuckles coming from Undertaker. Grell immediately sat up straight but with his eyes on the floor of the car.

"You really are amusing, Grell," Undertaker stated playfully, his hidden green eyes laying on Grell with interest. "Here, Sebastian. Drink some." Undertaker then handed Sebastian the half filled glass on wine, and the younger man took it eagerly.

Although the words were flattering to the slightly flushed butler, he continued to avert his eyes and ignore the supposed pest.

All of a sudden the door was opened, and all three men immediately looked up, shocked at the surprise limo driver. They hadn't even realized that both limos had stopped. Grell shrunk back. He was closest to the door, but out of sheer rest to _Sebastian_ and Sebastian _alone, _he waited for the younger male and the older male to exit first. When Sebastian stepped out, he stretched slightly from the two hour drive and straightened out his suit. He wore a black suit and black slacks with a red dress shirt and black tie._  
_

When Undertaker stepped out, he was in his robe, though now it was a more grey robe, and underneath, he wore a skin tight, black leather turtleneck with long sleeves and black leather pants with black shoes, and like before, gloves. On his head was a black hat that hugged his small head. Grell, to his constant dismay, wore his usual butler outfit, though he did sneak a few... unprofessional pieces of clothing with him.

Tanaka hopped out of his limo, followed by Eric then by Claude who, as creepy as ever, scanned the entire camp until his yellow orbs finally lay on Sebastian. Within seconds, he felt as though he were on fire. It wasn't an unpleasant nor an unwelcome feeling, though it _was _ unexpected.

"Oh no," Tanaka tsked as he strolled along to his unrelated heir. "This place is a huge mess. Can't I leave this place to find a replacement for a few days and come back to a well kept campground? Is that too much to ask?" He sighed and looked tired. "I can't be bothered with this. I'm too old. Claude, please see to it that everyone gets this place fixed. You, Sebastian Michaelis," Tanaka looked up at Sebastian who in turn, looked down at him, "Come with me. A-and you can bring your little friends as well."

Tanaka turned and headed for the main building, his tiny body travelling along mountains of dusty dirt that shouldn't be there.

..

After a quick meeting with Tanaka, Sebastian, along with Undertaker and Grell, knew their positions and jobs extremely well. Though Grell's job wasn't much different to that of when he was in the mansion, Undertaker became in charge of Grell. He was to tell the younger butler what he was supposed to do, where he was to do it, and how it should get done. He would have been put up for being Sebastian's assistant, but that was Claude's job, which crept Sebastian out to no end.

Now, Tanaka said that he'd called all the staff and all the boys out to the center of the camp so Sebastian can be properly introduced and so that everyone could know who was now in charge – next to Tanaka, of course; no one could get higher up than he in that camp.

When they arrived at the center of the camp, all the boys were lined up, seemingly by height, but not entirely. Maybe alphabetically.

When they stopped walking, Grell was a panting mess. It was as if he'd never walked countless amounts of times back at the mansion. Tanaka was next to Sebastian followed by Undertaker and by Grell, who'd composed himself rather quickly. Then something happened that Sebastian didn't quite understand. Tanaka exploded. But not literally "exploded" as in his entrails would be splattered all over the place – not that the space would be much considering his small size. Tanaka technically grew. His legs stretched out until they were as long as Sebastian's, if not longer. His arms and torso elongated to even out the mixture. His head was no longer small, round, and cherubic. It grew structure and his mustache shrunk slightly.

The spectacles that usually lay sweetly on his face fell and hung from behind his ear. Tanaka now looked much stronger than he was before. He scowled dangerously and stood up tall, towering everyone, but only a little taller than the new, nineteen-year-old director. He stepped forward, he and Claude blocking the three newcomers from the view of the rest of the camp.

"Okay, boys," Tanaka's voice boomed. All the boys shrunk in slight fear, even some of the staff cringed. "As some of you may have been told and some thought, I am resigning from my position as director." There were many whispers and murmurs going on between the boys, which riled up Tanaka. "Am I finished? Now, this does _not _mean I won't be in charge. This just means I am no longer in the position where everyone reports to. That will now be this young man. His name is Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian moved from behind the taller, grey haired male and smiled sternly at the boys. His eyes ran down the row to mentally memorize each face. Everyone looked quite intrigued. In the middle of the line, a small male with a deep blue eye and an eyepatch seemed to stick out. Sebastian couldn't figure out why, but he guessed it was the eye patch that covered his right eye. He was slightly shocked when the boy looked him up and down slowly, as if to take in his every detail. Then the boy looked back down at the dirt. He had a barely visible blush on his cheeks, his lips twitching into a smirk. For some reason, that ticked Sebastian off.

He then realized that everyone was waiting for him to introduce himself. He cleared his throat. "I'm Sebastian. I'm looking forward to working with you all." He didn't know what to do, this was a different kind of job. And besides, the boys just stared at him. Sebastian pursed his lips and stepped back as Tanaka continued to give his final orders.

..

Sebastian was given a cottage-like house deep in the camp. The house wasn't near any of the other buildings; it was isolated. No one would be able to see the house without focusing their vision because the house was hidden by trees and bushes. The green barrier cut through the camp like scissors. It was as though Sebastian would be living right outside the camp. But he didn't mind. He rather enjoyed the solitary home. But his only bane was that he was sharing the quite large cottage with Grell and Undertaker. The camp was wealthy, but not _that_ wealthy.

When he got inside with his things, with the redhead and the silver haired male following right behind him, he sneezed. He sniffed and looked around. The place had been abandoned, it seemed. It wasn't dirty, per se, but it was that there was dust everywhere. Sebastian sneezed again, this time a bit more harsher than before. He dropped his suitcases and bags on the floor by the door and turned to face the two green eyed brothers. He covered his nose and said, "This place is filthy. I can't stay in here if all I'm gonna be doing is sneezing day in and day out. You, Grell, will clean this whole place out. Make it dustless. And Undertaker... watch him and make sure he doesn't break anything." And then, Sebastian dashed out of the building before he started sneezing again, leaving a quite pleased Undertaker and a mortified Grell.

Meanwhile, Ciel was sitting in his bed sulking as his other roommates were laughing and chatting. He was slumped over, his large uniform hanging off his small body. His skinny arms were bruised and cut up from his clumsiness and his punishments He _hated _this place. And he _hated _his father for abandoning him here two years ago. To get his mind from the depressing thoughts of his experiences at the camp, he started thinking about the new director. Sebastian Michaelis, as Tanaka had said. Ciel tried to remember every feature upon the taller male's being, and everything thing he recollected had him blushing. But the man also had this pompous vibe that Ciel found irritating. All of a sudden a hand shoved him and he fell back against the wall. He shook his head and looked up at an annoyed Alois.

"Ciel! I've been calling you! What is wrong with you?" Alois yelled as he eyed the smaller, blue haired boy.

"Haha, he must've been thinking about that new guy," Dagger said, laughing. "Though I don't blame him. Guy's pretty hot, right Ciel?"

Ciel's face turned bright red and he jumped up to his feet. "I was not thinking about anyone, _Dagger_."

Dagger laughed louder. "So you were thinking about why you're so weird? We all wonder also." Dagger snickered and turned to leave the bunker. Ciel hissed, but he stopped when Alois' hand smacked his back harsher than he may have meant to.

"Ignore him. He's a dick, that's no surprise. We have to go start practicing now." Alois headed out and Ciel stood, tense. He tilter his head in all angles to crack the bones that had stiffined. When he walked outside, Claude was talking to another tall, dark haired man – someone Ciel hated with an even greater passion than Claude. His green eyes were emotionless as he conversed with Claude, though He wasn't standing at an angle in which Ciel would be able to see them, but Ciel knew how they looked. Ciel took this chance to stare daggers at the man's back, but he was soon distracted by the sound of his peers talking about him.

"Did you see Ciel when Michaelis was being introduced? Haha, so funny!"

"Yeah, he looked like he was gonna attack him or something," another boy said, snickering. Ciel's ear twitched slightly at the words.

"Yeah, everyone knows how crazy he is. He's so fucked up. We'd better keep him away from the new guy before he rapes him," the first one said as they passed Ciel. "Did you see him just now? He was eyeing Mr. Spears like he was food. Well, I wouldn't blame him. He didn't eat last night."

"Uh, yeah, 'cause he was being a clumsy retard. If he's as crazy as everyone says he is, he might even go cannibal on us and eat someone whenever he doesn't get food."

"Haha, yeah! He's so weird." By then Ciel was fuming.

He wasn't weird. This place made him weird. Everything they put him through – no one else suffered from such severe punishments as he had – rubbed off on his psyche. And he _hated _it. Ciel was so mad he didn't see William and Claude turning to face him. And he didn't notice Claude whispering something into William's ear that had the man walking away quickly. The next thing Ciel knew was that his head started throbbing, especially around his right eye that was covered by his eye patch. And he started crying – or at least, he thought he was. He felt a liquid start sliding down his right eye, soaking the black material. It slid down his cheek. His body started trembling and he fell to the floor, groaning and whimpering at the painful feeling. He clutched at his eye patch and tore it off.

He didn't hear a boy scream, "Oh, my God, Ciel! His eyes are bleeding!" Ciel just growled at the sound. Just another annoying pest that cared not for him, but only criticized whenever something was off about him. Ciel's body radiated heat as his ears stung with a high pitches sound. That high pitched noise turned into words. Something started speaking to him. Tell him to release his anger on everyone. It wasn't like he liked anyone there. It wasn't like they would like any more for not responding to their mocks. That pinging sound in his heard started screaming at him when he heard a voice that sounded like Lau taunting him.

"Get up, you disgusting thing! You're spilling your blood everywhere! Get up!"

_Get up. Get up. Get them._ Ciel immediately stood and lunged for the taller male, wrapping his hands around the skinny throat and squeezing tightly. His blood ran freely from his eyes and dropped onto the paling face below him. Lau's usually closed eyes opened widely as he stared at Ciel with a mortified, choking expression on his face. His body convulsed and shook as he tried to grasp for breath.

The scene was easily noticed and Lau's friends quickly rushed over to pry the small, seething boy off of him. When they finally got his fingers off from around the neck, Ciel started growling and scream, pulling from the arms that restricted him.

"Let me go!" Ciel hissed loudly. Everything he saw was blood red and blurry. His head pounded even harder, urging him to continue with his rage. He backed him arm up until his elbow harshly connected with Ash's stomach. Ash instantly groaned loudly as he buckled and fell to the floor. Ciel then twisted and, with a tight fist, he punched Soma right in the jaw. He felt his blow fracturing the bones in Soma's face. Then, he pushed him away and tackled Lau again. He sat upon the heaving chest below him, straddling him. He grabbed the collar of the older boy's shirt and constantly landed his fist to the terrified face under him.

Suddenly he stopped. He jerked his body off of Lau as is he were made of lava. He started shaking violently and started retching. Ciel knelt on the dirt ground and dry heaved, coughing and whimpering. The pain from his head fled to his stomach, churning up a nauseating sensation there. Ciel screamed at the pain, but he black out immediately after, as if he'd been shut off. As he fell into the back of his mind, he calmed down slightly. The darkness that surrounded him cooed to him until even in his mind, he shut down.

* * *

_UUUGH, I totally shut down on the last half of this chapter, an I think it's a huge clusterfuck... I've been lagging on the typing, 'cause I've been trying to finish my drawing._

_SAI was screwing with me, so my drawing took longer than necessary. But she looks amazin'!_

_I revised it, but I was rushing, so please excuse my screw ups._

_Please review, and I'll get going on the ... fourth chapter? I think? Yeah. I'm not looking so I'm just assuming this is the third chap already. Yay~!_

_REVIEW. kthkbai. 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, y'all. Sorry this update is so late! I've been having some crappy problems with my computer, and mostly my email system. :I Couldn't receive any emails from Fanfiction for some strange reason._

_And also going through some shit 'cause of a car accident and some deaths in my family, so we're all really depressed._

_I'm still trying to focus on the story since apparently you guys like this. But this chapter is gonna be a little shorter since I'm low on energy and.. moral..._

_Thanks for the reviews! They were really entertaining. *flashy smile*_

_'Kay, story time!_

* * *

The secluded house was now as sparkling clean as Sebastian's mansion, but Undertaker wouldn't tell Grell to stop until Sebastian took pity on the worn out redhead and told him to stop and relax. Grell sighed and took off his gloves, glaring at his older brother evilly. Then he pranced over to Sebastian gleefully.

"Sebby! Where were you?" Grell twirled his soft, crimson hair in his fingers as he eyed Sebastian sweetly.

"Nothing you need to fret over," Sebastian said and walked past Undertaker, grabbing his thin arm along the way. He dragged the pale-haired male into his office and closed the door. Undertaker fell into a soft seat in front of a simple wooden desk. He looked up at Sebastian as the man turned around and headed to the other side.

"What this all about?" Undertaker questioned as he eyed the dark haired male.

Sebastian just sat in the other, larger seat and rested his head on his hands propped up on his arms. "Did you see what happened just now? In the main grounds. Some kid totally lost it and attacked three other boys. From the look of the boys, he did some pretty bad damage."

Undertaker's eyes widened under his bangs with interest. "Oh really? How bad were the wounds?"

"Right now, I don't need your sadism. I am in charge here now, and I need to make sure every child in this camp does not act out. We need to go down to the infirmary and talk to those boys. Apparently the one who started the fight passed out after everything."

Undertaker pouted. "Why don't you take you _assisstant _with you? I'm just head maid of your castle."

Sebastian smirked and cocked his head to the side in amusement. "Feeling a little jealous?"

Undertaker looked to the side. He crossed his black clad arms over his chest in a huff.

"Fine." Sebastian stood and rounded the desk once more. He stood behind the slighter male and placed his hands at the slender shoulders. He leaned down and whispered into the pierced ears of Undertaker. "I'll make you feel _fully _appreciated when I come back." When he saw Undertaker's cheeks rise in a smile, He chuckled, batted his back, and left the room. Then, he went to the door only to be stopped by the unsatasfied wail from Grell.

"W-Where are you going _now_?" Grell whines in his throat as he squeezed the brook stick he hadn't realized he was still holding.

"I have to go do my job. Don't you think you need to do yours?"

"But... I finished – look! Done." Grell looked around the sparkling clean room, spreading his arms as to showcase the room.

"Then, relax and don't cause trouble." Sebastian left and shut the door gently. Grell groaned and turned around to go put the broom back where it belonged. He then shrieked when he turned to see Undertaker standing behind him.

"A little louder please?" Undertaker rubbed his ear as he eyed his little brother.

Grell scowled. "Leave me alone, old man." He walked past the older one and went towards his room.

"I'm not old. I'm just _older_." Undertaker followed Grell until the door to Grell's room told him he was unwelcome by slamming right into his face.

..

When Ciel finally woke up, he was in a panicked state. He was gasping and looking around frantically. Then he set eyes on the nurse and that director man. He evened out his breathing and lay back in the bed. He closed his eyes as the director spoke quietly to the nurse. He whimpered silently at the pounding headache – he didn't know what happened. He just remembered crying and blacking out. He was startled when he heard his name from the director's mouth.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Are you okay?" Mr. Michaelis murmured as he moved to sit near Ciel in a chair. Ciel just nodded. "You know who I am. I'm the new director." Another nod. "Okay, well. We have to discuss your acts today."

_Acts__?_ Ciel tilted his head to the side in question. Mr. Michaelis' eyes widened slightly.

"You don't remember what you did?" Ciel shook his head. "You... you _attacked_ three boys. You hurt them pretty badly. One of them has bruises on his neck from where he said you choked him?"

"I choked someone? Who?"

"A... Lau? Do you know that name?" A nod. "And you also hurt An Ash Landers and Soma Kadar. You punched Soma and elbowed Ash in the abdomen."

"I... I did?"

"You did." Mr. Michaelis looked at the nurse to tell her to leave them alone.

"I don't... remember doing any of that. All I remember is hearing Lau _screaming_ at me, and my whole body went hot... I remember having a huge headache... and crying... and then I just passed out." Ciel looked down, confused and trying to sort everything out. "

"Oh?" Mr. Michaelis leaned back in his chair and wondered, _He'd hurt these boys so bad... and yet he can't recall any of it_. Mr. Michaelis nodded and rubbed his chin. "Okay. I should probably go. You need your rest." He stood and left. When he turned back, Ciel was staring down at his lap with such intensity it made Sebastian himself cringe. When he closed the door, he went to the room with the other three boys. They were all awake and talking to each other. "Hello boys," Sebastian said as he grinned warmly at them.

Lau looked up at Mr. Michaelis, his neck bandaged from the small, finger-like bruises. Ash nodded towards the man and Soma just glared bitterly, squaring his jaw painfully. There was a dark bruise on his right jaw from where Ciel's fist connected.

"I assume you're on _it's_ side," Soma spat as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'd do well to watch your tongue towards me and towards your peers," Mr. Michaelis hissed sternly. He was satisfied when Soma shrunk back in his bed, then he softened his gaze at the boys. "If you think about it, Ciel was the one who hit first–"

"See? I told you." Ash looked at his friends, but stiffened when Mr. Michaelis held up a pale hand.

"_But_, you initiated it." Mr. Michaelis pointed at Lau. Lau's eyes opened to look up at his director. "Ciel told me that you were yelling at him, and that's when he started acting on impulse. He said he doesn't remember hurting any of you. He just remembered being in pain, then he went unconscious." Soma scoffed, but Lau and Ash straightened their backs. "You are all in an equal amount of trouble. Including Ciel. You will be sitting in the detention all everyday after practice for two hours then you will be allowed to go head back to your bunkers. This will go on for the remainder of this week and next week. Fighting without being instructed is not allowed, and you must be punished for your errors." With that, Mr. Michaelis left the room. He was greeted at the door by Faustus.

"Michaelis," Claude said lowly, in almost a growl.

"Cl-Faustus." Sebastian cursed himself for stammering. He frowned slightly when he noticed the tiniest shades of pink creep onto Faustus' ears and cheeks. He tilted his head to the side in question, but he shook his head and turned to walk around the man.

But, Claude turned around. "Michaelis." Sebastian turned around at the sound of his name. "Spears needs to see you. In the detention hall."

Sebastian squinted. Detention hall...? What in the world is he needed there for? "Okay.." He said slowly then exited the infirmary.

..

When Sebastian arrived at the detention hall, Spears was nowhere to be seen. But he heard, in the distance, soft noises. He didn't know what the noises were, so he followed it. There was a wooden door in the far corner of the hall, and it was slightly open. Sebastian heard that the sounds were coming from there, so he followed the sounds. Behind the door were old, stone steps that went down in an almost circle. The further down Sebastian went, the louder the sounds became. He turned to another wooden door, and the noises were clearly coming from the other side. The sounds didn't sound at all comforting, but Sebastian opened the door anyways.

What he saw was such a surprise.

Spears was not in his usual uniform. He was clad in tight, black leather as he hovered over a smaller figure. The person underneath him was completely naked and in chains. He writhed as their bodies shook the black table they were on. The air was hot as the two panted and groaned. Sebastian caught all of this is a one-second glance then he turned away and gasped.

"Spears?!"

* * *

_Yeah. Spears is a little dom, ain't he? Whatever._

_Sorry this story is kinda going to shit. I have like no time to write my baby and to entertain you peepz. Hmph. Welp! There it isss._

_Review, and my energy will SKYROCKET!_

_Byee!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, guysss! Sorry for the no show for however many months it's been. I've been sooo busy with school and all, and also the INTENSE writer's block I've been suffering. I've been opening up this doc and just as I started to type, my body deflated._

_But I don't want to give up on this! So I much march on..._

_Soo, sorry this chappy isn't all you wished for, I'm sure. But hold on! I have a method to my madness._

* * *

Spears stilled immediately and looked up at the call of his name. Though his movements ceased, the one under him continued to whine and mewl. He grasped Spears' muscled arm and hissed pleadingly.

"M-Master... more... pl-please...!" Spears didn't look down at the one who beckoned him, but he reached down to grab the constricted organ than lay stiffly at the boy's flat stomach. When he squeezed it firmly, the boy squeaked and let out a throaty moan. "It hurts, Master!" The boy tugged at the chains that kept his hands close to the damp table as he tried to get back Spears' attention so he could finish what he'd started.

Spears scrutinized the paled face that looked away from their rather vulgar position. "Michaelis. You came earlier than expected. I–"

"Let me come, Master," the boy wailed underneath him.

Spears sighed irritably and said to Sebastian. "Could you please... go wait back upstairs in the hall?" It wasn't really a request, more so a respectful command. Though Sebastian was the new director of the camp, he was still new. Sebastian just nodded and quickly turned back upstairs, closing the wooden door behind him.

As he slowly walked upstairs, he suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the room. More panting moans. Sebastian felt his face grow hot. Never in his life had he ever walked in on a situation like that. People have walked in on him, but that's a different story. This was a school. Or rather a camp, but it still had the same educational values of a school. He'd never felt so embarrassed or confused in his life.

He took a deep breath and walked across the large hall and sat at a desk, trying to move his mind to some other topic. His mind wandered back to that boy... Ciel. What an interesting young man, what was he doing at a place like this. He seemed pretty innocent... Apart from that breakdown he had earlier.

He was beginning to debate whether or not he should give the boy some sort of punishment, because, he did after all harm three other upperclassmen. But... what had happened in the first place? What caused him to react that way?

As Sebastian continued to argue with himself about what to do with the student, he heard footsteps - two pairs. He looked up at a limping boy that came out first, he had strawberry bonde hair and blue green eyes. He looked like he was in deep pain, but he seemed like he couldn't wipe that incredibly satisfied smile that was sloppily placed on his flushed face.

As he walked towards the front door, he looked over at Sebastian and smile even wider before limping outside the door. Spears soon followed, looking more composed than the boy, but he stopped in front of the desk and looked at Sebastian.

"Michaelis, I am glad that you accepted my invitation to meet me here." Sebastian inwardly scoffed at that. The man looked hardly happy to even be alive, let alone Sebastian accepting his so-called "invitation".

"Well, it is my job, is it not," he replied gingerly, a stoic expression plastered on his pale face.

"Yes, and I thank you also for waiting outside the room for me. I understand that this may seem quite... bizarre to you, no?" Spears proceeded to sit down in the seat opposite Sebastian, crossing his legs swiftly.

"Well, to be honest... I was not exactly... expecting to see that when I entered the room."

"Hmm, well yes. That is simply the way we treat those who step out of line." Spears pushed up his glasses, the flourescent light of the hall glaring off his lenses. He sniffed slightly before looking over at the door and then back at the director. He leaned forward slightly. "I wanted to discuss the situation with those young men. That boy, Ciel. He's a troublesome one. He isn't exactly... stable. At random times he can just explode and act without thinking. He doesn't seem aware of what he does, he just does it, and he tends to go unconscious right after. You've seen that eyepatch he's got on, yes?" When Sebastian nodded slowly, he continued. "We believe what lies behind it has to do with his behaviour. He's been here almost three months already but he's gotten in more trouble than some who have been here three years."

"So... what are you trying to say?" Sebastian squinted and eyed the slightly shorter male.

"I'm saying you shouldn't judge these boys merely by appearance. Ciel can be quite dangerous when provoked. We don't want anyone to snap here. Our objective of this camp is to toughen up these boys so they become men. I just want you to be aware of this information."

The director didn't say anything, just nodded and stood, Spears rising up as well. "Thank you." Then he walked out of the hall and outside onto the dirt pavement. The words that man spoke to him slowly sank in him and he only became even more confused. He looked up at the orange sky and sighed as he felt the weight of the day rise as it was soon time for everyone to retire. He went back to the infirmary to see Faustus conversing with some of the nurses. When the golden eyed man saw Sebastian, he stopped talking and watched the slightly shorter man walk into the room of the three boys.

When in the room, Sebastian looked at the boys seriously, the intensity of his crimson eyes quite unsettling and making the boys fidget uncomfortably. He sat down in a spare chair and crossed his legs casually as his face softened to a more approachable expression. "I need you boys to tell me this, what do you think of that boy - Ciel?"

Soma scoffed irritably. "Ciel... ugh. That tiny thing is the worst pile of shit to have ever crawled upon this planet - excuse my language, sir." His attitude irked Sebastian slightly, but he decided not to lash out at the boy, but instead let him continue. "His deadbeat father sold him here apparently. I think for some testing."

"Testing?" Sebastian cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion. What kind of testing could this kid mean?

"I heard that some days, they just take him to the basement and punish him," Lau said lowly, his slitted eyes opening slightly. "Not even the kinds of punishments we get. But it's just a rumor. People say they do things to him."

"It's no rumor! It's true! And that boy is a curse to this place. Almost everyone here has been injured by that beast. Sometimes he cannot be tamed. It's like a trigger. Even the slightest thing can cause him to throw these temper tantrums. Remember that guy that got removed from the school because of what Ciel did to him?" Ash leaned forward to look at the the other boys who sat up in their white cots lined up side-by-side.

Sebastian watched the boys interact until they stilled after hearing a loud clattering sound and a small shriek. Sebastian stood and left the room and into the hall to see a nurse with a metal tray on the floor and a broken porcelain bowl on the floor. Soup had splattered everywhere and the woman stared horrifically towards the inside of the room. Ciel's room.

..

Ciel sat sleepily in his bed as the nurses came and went, taking his temperature. He sighed as he struggled to remember how this could have happened. He doesn't understand how he could be so destructive. Before this school, he'd never hurt a fly.

He'd been as docile as a cat, as people have told him. He'd be so quiet and calm. Now all of a sudden every few days he'd wake up in the infirmary or in the Punishment room with some kind of injury. It'd been happening ever since they removed his precious right eye. He looked out the room door at the working nurses. He spotted Mr. Director exiting the infirmary. Ciel pouted. He wanted to go home. And not to his bunk. To his home, with his parents. But he knew all too well he couldn't do that. With his mother dead and his father a cheat, he had little to no choice but to stay here and be what they're trying to make him to be.

He sighed tirelessly and sunk deeper into the large pillows. They were nice. Much more comfortable than the ones in his bunk. Everything was white. So clean. Everything was bright. Ciel felt his eyebrows furrow as he continues to imagine. He looked up, his large eye staring up at the ceiling, at the fan twirling around a single bright orb. The light burned down on his pale face, and all of a sudden, Ciel was tied down to the bed, the once comforting sheets now a heavy restraint on his fragile body. Ciel feels his body shake violently, and gloved hands clutch onto his small head.

"This will only hurt for a second, Ciel..." someone says as they pry open at his right eye socket, a circular object drawing nearer. Ciel whimpers, cries, screams. He tries to sit up, but the hands and the leather straps holding him down only puts him even more into a frenzy. He felt hands gliding over his body, and it only tormented him more. Those hands, touching, violating...

"Leave me alone!" He shrieks. Smooth hands run over his face, over his tears.

"Oh, god, there's blood!" a light voice gasped. Shaky hands backed from the weeping face. Once Ciel felt relieved of the pressure on his tiny body, he let out a feral growl and rose from his lying position, staring at the nurses with what could only be in the eyes of a killer. But, he didn't see the worried and terrified faces of the women who wanted to get away. He saw those goddamn men who took from him what he could never get back,and then some.

His head flicked over to the side of a young nurse who sat, trembling with fright. In her hand was a spoon, from a tray of food that clattered to the floor. Ciel hissed angrily at her and moved towards her. She let out a shriek as Ciel pounced on her, slashing short but sharp nails along her skin. All the while, he was violently sobbing, blood and tears rolling from his damaged eye socket.

"Ciel!" a loud voice roared from the front of the room. Ciel's head snapped towards the sound. The director stood at the door, horrified by the chaos. The man stood tall and unsteadily, his hands grasping at the higher levels of the door frame. Somehow, Ciel stopped slashing, and his wild grimace started receding just slightly. He stood from the quivering and bleeding nurse and started towards the director.

Sebastian gasped at the sudden movement and backed up, losing his balance and falling onto his back. He let out a sharp hiss and when he lifted himself up onto his elbows, Ciel was standing over him, his legs towering over him and his small feet flat against the cold tile floor on either side of the man. Sebastian's eyes darted up to the boy's face, as the gown he was wearing was open and quite pleasantly exposing his lower half.

"C-Ciel? Are you okay...?" Sebastian wearily looked up at the boy who had a blank stare on his face. His chest heaved slightly as his head tilt down to face Sebastian. Sebastian's brows furrowed as he began to feel fear rise up in his chest. What was he going to do? How odd it felt to be afraid of such a small boy. But the look in his eyes, such pain. He had to look away.

But then, Ciel fell to his knees with great force so that his face was right near Sebastian's. The man gasped as his senses were overwhelmed with the scent of sweat and blood on Ciel's pale, almost ghostly pale, face.

He reached up to slowly run his small hand across the damp skin of Sebastian's face. He looked straight into Ciel's eyes, as he had little options of where else to look. He studied the face intensely, realizing that Ciel indeed had lost his eye, as he'd heard, but the orifice was not completely empty, as something else was placed inside, and quite forcefully, he might add. The orb stuffed in the bruised eye socket was slightly bigger than his other eye ball, as it was easy to tell with the slight swelling of the skin surrounding it.

The object was black, and towards the center was a soft glow, ominous and unnatural. Though this disturbing discovery unnerved the director to no end, he still found the young beauty that Ciel held onto, whether he knew it or not.

Sebastian couldn't decipher much more than that about the strange device that intruded in the young boy's head and tormented his mind, because Ciel then blinked, as if coming out of his trance. He sniffed as his face gain back it's color a little bit, and then some. His face flooded with fresh, warm tears, the liquid flowing over and removing some of the dried blood along his face. He let out a soft hiccup, then broke out into tears, sobbing wildly as he pressed himself up against the man.

"It... it hurts... It hurts so much!" He cried into the man's uniform, soaking it and staining in the the mixture of his tears, blood and sweat. His thin body shivered coldly against the man and as surprised as he was, Sebastian found himself enveloping the boy with his long, strong arms. One of his hands took purchase in the soft, slightly damp, slate hair that lay atop Ciel's small head. He held him close and shushed him softly, letting the boy let out all the tears he seemed to have been holding in.

He looked up at the nurses who warily approached him and the crying student. He looked at each of them, telling them he too didn't understand what had just happened. He just sat there, in the middle of the hall, with a small boy who cried his heart out until he fell asleep.

..

When Ciel woke up, he was in his bed. He whimpered, as he always did. His head always hurt, and it was worse when he first woke up. No. It was always worse. The pain never went away. He only became numb. But he was confused. Why was he in his room? Usually he's only in his room if he didn't do anything bad. But he did something bad. He should be in the infirmary. Or in the Punishment room. He sat up slowly when a small hand pushed him down on his back.

With a huff, Ciel looked up at that blonde friend of his. He smiled widely, but it was still a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" Alois asked softly as he sat down on the bed.

"Alois... I feel no better than I usually do. If not, worse." Ciel closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to shrink away from the pain.

"I expected as much.." Alois murmured as he looked down at his friend. He trailed his fingers lightly along Ciel's skinny arm before moving to push back hair from his face. Ciel felt the bed dip and creak so he opened his eyes to see Luca looking at him happily.

"You'll be fine soon, Ciel!" Luca chirped. Then the door opened slowly and the director came into the room. He looked around the small space of the bunker and then caught sight of Ciel, looking utterly worn out.

"How are you feeling now, Ciel?" Sebastian questioned softly. Ciel looked at him as he felt heat rising up to the tips of his ears. He looked away and nodded. Sebastian let out a relieved puff of air and smiled. "That's good. Tomorrow, you will go to the infirmary to get checked out again before you can go back to your daily routines." Sebastian turned to the two other boys in the room. "Where are you two supposed to be?"

Alois blatantly looked the man over and smiled sweetly, with a hint of slyness. "We have nothing this hour, so we wanted to check on Ciel." Sebastian nodded and inwardly shuddered at the student's scrutinizing gaze on him. Boys were so weird. He nodded his head again before taking a last look at Ciel who was still a bit flustered. He smirked slightly before leaving the bunker.

_He's kind of cute._

..

Sebastian plopped down heavily in his chair in his office. Empty. This is a luxury he had not had the pleasure of enjoying within the past few days. Everyone needed him. Everyone bothered him. But of course he expected this. This is work. Sebastian leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of just clearing his mind, he finally turned on his computer and clicks on a few files before he found Ciel's student file.

First thing that shocked him was the blue-eyed student's age.

"Seventeen? He's seventeen?" Sebastian's eyes widened and swirled with mirth. He then continued looking.

There wasn't anything much about Ciel except that he arrived on June 23, three months ago, his father's whereabouts were unknown. He had only one relative other than his father, since his mother's death two years ago.

Sebastian sighed. None of this information helped him in his search for what was going on with Ciel. He didn't know why, but he felt he had to get to the bottom of this. He had to save this lost lamb.

...

* * *

_Okay, folks, that's it for this one. I'm still a bit blocked and this is probably shit, so I apologize now. _

_Don't hate me! Instead, review! _

_That'll make me work faster and with less shitty writing._


End file.
